Hide and Seek
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Fanfic based on a Youtube video! Kirk Spock Bones / Hide and Seek. Summary on first chapt. THIS IS SLASH! Between Bones/Kirk and Spock/Kirk. Don't like, Don't Read, Simple as That! But if you love Slash and these pairings and youtube. Plz Read/Review!
1. To The Enterprise

_So...BIG Star Trek XI Fan. Never was into the show and never saw it except small parts and knowing William Shatner was Kirk. Enough said. After watching the movie OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN, and falling hard for Spirk (HOW CAN YOU NOT! CHRIS AND ZACH ARE SEXY!!! GO PINTO!) I've decided I wanted to write a Star Trek fic. Sadly...nothing good came to mind, until now._

_When i get obsessed with something I try to watch vids on youtube, and I found some GREAT Star Trek ones, thus leading me to this story!!_

**_Kirk Spock Bones // Hide and Seek._**

**_Bones and Kirk are assigned to the enterprise. To Bones dismay, Spock, kirk's former lover is also stationed there. Bones tries to keep the two apart, but there history is hard to ignore and Bones attempts to seperate the two for good... ((I will post link of video on my profile soon, I promise.))_**

_With that said, you now know, Idea isn't my own. I went by the video but put in changes and made the story more understanding. So, Both mine and BackwardsBlossom's ideas.  
_

---

Star Trek XI

Hide and Seek

To The Enterprise

"James T. Kirk, Enterprise. Leonard McCoy, Enterprise..." The man continued to assign cadets to different ships, that all of course went to deaf ears the moment Kirk heard his and Bones assignment.

Turning quickly on his heels a smirk on his face and eyes shining he faced his BEST friend, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, who didn't seem as happy as he did. Or so his face didn't show, he seemed more annoyed then happy at the most. Kirk smirked and placed his hand softly on his arm. "What luck huh?" Bones eyed his hand then brought his gaze to his face. "I call it more of a cheat..." With that he quickly turned away from a taken back Kirk and began towards the shuttle that would take them to the Enterprise. Kirk ran after and quickly jumped in front of him, stopping him from continuing. He looked him over quickly, still shocked of what he had said and clearly meant. "Cheat...Bones...how can you say that? There isn't even a way to cheat with that kind of thing!"

Bones let out a small "ha" as he rolled his eyes stepping past Kirk and continuing. "You would know that wouldn't you?" Kirk followed him with his eyes then sprinted to catch up. Coming up behind him Kirk wrapped his arm around Bones neck, soft enough not to choke him but tight enough to stop him from walking. "What's wrong Bones..." Kirk had his chin now resting on his shoulder, his hot breath on his ear as he whispered to him softly. "Afraid we won't get any alone time to ourselves..." Bones didn't have to look to know he was smirking. Enjoying the annoyance and sexual tension he was getting from Kirk, Bones grabbed his arm and shoved it off him lightly as though it was nothing. He turned and faced him. "I'm afraid you'll cause some big fight and you'll be my first patient in Sickbay...bleeding all over my nice clean beds!" With that he grabbed Kirk by the arm and began dragging him toward the shuttle. Kirk walked with a smirk on his face, eying the tight grip on his arm.

---

The two had first met on a shuttle that would take them to Starfleet. Bones first words to Kirk had been "I might throw up on you.." Thinking about it now Bones thought Kirk, like any other normal person, would up and walk away freaked out but, knowing now what he wished he knew then, Kirk didn't even move. He simply replied in a way no one would EVEN think about, while taking away the bottle of whiskey Bones pulled from his pocket. "..And I might find that kinky." He finished with a swig and nod. "James T. Kirk." A little shocked yet not, Bones just replied back. "McCoy, Leonard McCoy.." He looked over Kirk one last time, and saw a smirk on his face while he laughed softly to himself. Bones knew he was in for a Hell of a ride.

From there on out the two became odd yet good friends. That all went a different way though.

One night, when Kirk had returned to the dorm room drunk off his rocker. He stumbled in as always and Bones woken by his attempt of being quiet watched him come in and make his way towards his bed...routine as always. Kirk didn't go to his bed, he stopped at the end of Bones. Bones thought he'd just drop right there on the floor and that'd be the night.

...He was wrong.

Kirk slumped onto his bed and crawled/dragged himself over and on top of him. He held himself up with wobbling arms, hovering a few inches over him breathing heavy and hard. Bones had to pull the blanket over his mouth and nose just to hide the scent of booze and whatever the hell Kirk had decided to eat!

"Wakey...Wakey...Eggs and Bakey..." Kirk burst out laughing, which almost caused him to drop. Before Bones could move to shove the idiot off him he was frozen in his spot when Kirk suddenly ran his tongue SLOWLY over his ear lobe. Bones for the life of him couldn't help but let out a shivered soft moan. Kirks breath was now slow and a soft evil chuckle could be heard. "You like that...don't ya?" He leaned slightly to the left, Bones thought for SURE he'd fall off the bed and THAT would be it. Surprisingly, he didn't even come close. Bones was starting to realize his thoughts weren't going the way he wished they would tonight. Leaning, Kirk looked Bones in the eyes and smiled a goofy smile. "Stop faking...come on...tell me you like it." Bones only answer was a another moan as Kirk was back at his ear, having nearly thrown himself onto him.

From there on out Bones nights where never the same again. Kirk would leave and always come back drunk. The two never slept until the next day, and that had been the relationship. After awhile Kirk had given Bones his nickname one night after giving him head, to this day he isn't exactly sure why it's Bones and thinking about it he wasn't really willing to find out. Kirk's mind worked in mysterious ways...

---

Sadly, like most good things, that relationship ended. To Bones dismay, it never even was one, Kirk never said he loved him nor did he really say it back, to them it was just a fling, friends with benefits kinda thing nothing more and nothing less. Kirk returned less and less on his drunk nights, Bones didn't know why until he saw Kirk in the arms of Spock, Kirk was suffering from a hangover and Spock was there to keep him on his feet. Bones avoided asking what had gone on and the two fell back into the friendship stage.

A year and a half and Kirk began returning more, and soon he'd return all the time, drunk more then usual. Without asking, Bones knew that relationship failed. With that in mind he quickly snatched Kirk back up and claimed him, this time, as his full on boyfriend. No chance of him slipping away now...

---

Bones glanced out the window as they approached the Enterprise, he took in the breathtaking view. Beside him Kirk leaned close getting a better look out the window, it usually took a lot to shut James T. Kirk, right now he just got an eye full of a lot. But of course that would soon fade and Kirk would be off again. As the shuttle landed, Bones took a tight grip of his arm stopping him from booking it to cause trouble on the Enterprise, he wanted the first day not to end with Kirk causing trouble. He took a long breath...knowing it wouldn't be easy.

---

_So...What do you think. No, it's not over, but I just wanted to end it there cause I felt if I made it REALLY long it just wouldn't be right. But anywho._

_Would Kirk find Bones throwing up on him Kinky, I doubt that, it's more of the motion of it all so...I'm not a sick person I promise! As for Bones nickname, yes I know where it originally came from but I had to make it different for the story. Don't ask me what I was thinking...but it seemed to work, if ya gotta dirty mind like mine._

_Sorry if it's rushed or there are mis-spellings, I just hope you enjoy it.  
_


	2. I Hide, You Don't Seek

_So...something I failed to mention in the first chapt. The title, doesn't exactly fit, isn't a fave, same with this one, but...it works and some how goes with the story so...beside. The story is what counts, not the chapt lol. _

_After repeating a few parts in the vid, I really enjoyed how this turned out and hope you do to._

----

**Star Trek XI**

**Hide and Seek**

**I Hide, You Don't Seek**

Stepping into the Enterprise Bones quickly head through the crowd of people dragging Kirk behind him gripping his arm tightly. Kirk stumbled along not able to keep up well with the speed. With a questioning look he looked to Bones. "What's the big hurry Bones? Are you really that excited to help a bunch of sick people?"

Bones rolled his eyes at Kirk's question, in annoyance he tightened his grip causing Kirk to wince. "I'd rather just get you some place so someone can keep an eye on you while I'm actually doing something helpful!"

Kirk gasped and shook his head some. "Are you implying I'm not helpful!?" Bones ignored the question and as he looked ahead, he saw a man sticking out of the crowd up ahead. Amongst the red uniformed cadets came a waltzing Spock, wearing his blue Commander shirt. Bones didn't really know the man personally but he had a deep hate for him, hating his demeanor and the fact he had actually snatched Kirk away from him. Bones glanced at Kirk quickly, and he saw his gaze looking ahead "Hey is that...?"

"Just shut up and come on!!" With that he jerked Kirk down a hall to their left, and Spock continued walking, not noticing a thing.

As Kirk was dragged along he looked over Bones then turned to see what he thought he saw and he caught a glimpse of Spock's arm as he vanished into the crowd. Stopping in his tracks, but stumbling as Bones continued, he was hit with an old fond memory.

---

_It was the first night Kirk had run into Spock, quite literally. He was drunk and was trying to remember his way back to his dorm room, which for the life of him he couldn't find no matter how hard he tried. He figured he was the only one awake so late at night so he didn't bother looking around to make sure he was alone, thus why he didn't notice Spock coming down the hall. _

_ Spock walked quietly analyzing all of the days work he had done. He ran everything over and over again in his mind, checking for what could of gone wrong or what should have been changed. Things had gone perfectly...but not perfect enough. The train of thought vanished though as both Kirk and Spock collided with each other. Spock stepped back some stopping himself from falling but with Kirk's world already spinning he fell flat on his back...laying there he began chuckling and groaning. Spock quickly went to his side nealing down and he helped him sit up slowly. "Are you alright? I apologize for I was not paying attention to the direction I was walking." Eying Kirk he noticed how he swayed and the distant look on his face, this confused him and he raised a brow. Kirk noticed this and he chuckled softly as he attempted to stand back up._

_ "What's wrong...never seen a drunk guy before?" By some miracle he made it to his feet. With Spock at his side he pat him softly on the shoulder, a goofy smile on his face. "You should get out more buddy!" He stepped away and continued down the hall. _

_ Seeing him sway and nearly fall again, Spock reached out and took his hand softly. "You are sick and require medical attention...Please, allow me to take you to the nearest hospital so you may be looked at." _

_ Kirk looked to his hand quietly then as he gazed up a smirk came to his face. "No...I don't need a hospital.." Before Spock could do anything, Kirk closed the distance between them putting their faces inches a part and he looked up to him quietly breathing softly. "All I need...is a little.." He closed his eyes part way. "Mouth to mouth.." _

_ Just before he could close the distance even more, Spock grabbed a hold of him tightly by the neck and he slammed him down into a table near by, but he quickly let go. He only had held him for a second but Kirk had already started gasping for air. He looked towards Spock with glazed half open eyes. Spock looked over him with anger._

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a FOND memory, but it was a memory. That he was sadly pulled out of by a now yelling Bones. "Concentrate Jim, we don't have time for your damn stupidity...Nor anything to do with your ex boyfriend!!" Kirk didn't look from the spot, a small memory hitting him from the words "boyfriend"

_"I trust you..." Spock said nothing, but his eyes said it all. He had just finished telling Kirk he was worried about his safety due to stress he had recently been feeling. He was afraid he'd snap and harm him. And he didn't want that to happen to his boyfriend. Clearly he was worried, but if Kirk trusted him, he could only trust Kirk in return._

Kirk quickly turned to face Bones and he stopped in his tracks, jerking his arm from his grip, the two had gotten to Bones quarters. "What's wrong Bones...worried. Are you afraid he'll snatch me up and take me away from you?" Kirk stepped passed him and he made himself comfy in a chair as Bones glared not following his steps. "He doesn't love you Jim..." If Bones had turned, he would of seen the smirk on Kirk's face.

"Keep telling yourself that..."

--

_Sure, it seems short but for some reason I'm a big paragraph person so it's not short, just bundled, I just hope not to much.  
_

_I enjoyed this chapt cause I had the words timed GREAT with the vid!! Sure lip-syncing is off if your that observant but if timed right you'll hear the words and get the story!!! Which, I had fun doing, OMG, almost died...I plan to keep it like this to the end. My fave part was the end of this chapt. POSTING VID ON PROFILE!! _

_ENJOY, Idea is not mine but creator of Video.  
_


	3. Love Triangle

_I wanna thank those who have reviewed (I think there's only one..maybe two, Can't remember. Lol, Makes me happy all the same) And for those who faved the story. THANK YOU THANK YOU!!_

_But of course, but thank the creator of that great vid. Without her, I wouldn't have such a story._

_Again, not a big fan of title but hell, it fits lol.  
_

---

Star Trek XI

Hide and Seek

Love Triangle

Bones rolled his eyes as he quickly turned looking back to him. "I am going to keep telling myself that, because it's true!!" Not only was anger in his voice, it was clear in his eyes. The conversation continued on, Kirk as quiet as ever, smirk still on his face, but Bones raised his voice, clearly wanting Kirk to falter, so he could feel like he was actually getting SOMEWHERE with him!

In the next room over, Spock halted in his steps hearing the two voices. Though Kirk was speaking in a normal tone that would be muffled to the normal ears of a person in the next room, to him he heard every word clearly, every breath he took and the tone his voice had taken when he smiled. It's been months since the two had seen each other...after the break up, The two avoided each other. Listening he looked to the side raising his head some. "...James T. Kirk."

---

_It was an odd relationship, even after their strange meeting. Kirk though drunk would always find his way to Spock. Spock would always raise his brow at how strange he would act, though he swayed and threatened to go at any moment, he never lost his train of thought and seemed to know what he was talking about. Eventually, Kirk stopped coming to him drunk and had come to him as normal as ever....that made no difference. Until Spock realized things where getting more serious then he had wished. When Kirk would speak to him, with love in his voice, Spock never looked him in the eyes. Although he'd look in his direction, but NEVER did he make eye contact. _

_ Spock eventually broke it off, without warning or reason. He just stepped up to Kirk, told him it was over and that was that. Sitting in his chair now Spock figured that's all it would take...but that was thrown aside when Kirk came to the room and approached him. As casual as ever, Spock looked up to him with a nod of greeting. "Jim." _

_ "Enlighten me on what just happened!" His voice was full of anger and confusion. Anger for suddenly being pushed away and confusion cause he wasn't sure why or what he could of done to cause all this. Spock lowered his eyes some. "As most people should know Jim, all good things must come to an end, from the beginning our love was never meant to last forever." Kirk let this sink in, thinking it through, but he quickly threw that aside anger hitting him more. "Maybe, but you had no reason to just let me go! The only time you let someone go is if you don't love them!" _

_ "Then clearly, I don't love you Jim..."_

_ "The hell you don't!" Those words crawled with anger...Kirk had raised his voice but it stirred with sadness, to others around them he was seen as tough, but to Spock, he was slowly breaking. ...He tried to let him down easy, and he should of just walked away, like Kirk would of done any other time. Sadly, life just doesn't hand you things. _

_ "...Spock." Anger and sadness broke him. Spock climbed to his feet and with all his Vulcan strength he brought his fist down hard. With luck and quick thinking, Kirk acted and brought his arms up to protect his head, though cushioned he was still hit with a deep pain which knocked him off balance and before he could even steady himself Spock punched his fist forward and connected hard with his stomach and with another throw he hit him hard in the face. The impact knocked him back into the controls and he dropped hard, Spock turned and walked away._

_ Sitting in his room, the last of the pain finally hit him and a tear fell. _

_---_

The rest of the day had gone as planned, with the thought of Kirk wandering around not far away, Spocks thoughts often drifted to him, but when given an order he dropped it all and continued on. He wouldn't be bothered by his past. Commander of the Enterprise, Spock was found on the bridge often, close by, was the doctor, who being close made it easier to contact if something had happened. Quietly Spock walked around the bridge checking on everyone and there work. He stopped though when the lift had opened and Kirk stepped out. He thought to continue forward, but shook his head and he turned to him, looking more professional then he had in his life.

"Mr. Kirk, would you mind helping me look over some things?" Kirk stopped looking over him and he nodded softly. Bones, seeing it all stepped down to Spocks level.

"Is this your idea of some sick joke!?" Spock looked to him quietly, raising a brow. "I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning doctor, I simply want help from Mr. Kirk."

With a roll of his eyes, Bones replied. "Is that what you call it now?" He walked towards Kirk some, putting himself between the two. Behind him Kirk sighed rolling his eyes as he leaned up against the controls some. "Don't have a heart attack Bones, it's not like he's going to jump me or anything..." As he spoke the last words he lowered his gaze and came eye to eye with Spock.

_ They had been in this room years before, having been assigned together to the Enterprise. Kirk had himself sitting in the Captain's chair, having clearly dubbed it his own, even if he was the only one who saw that. Spock couldn't help but smile as he stepped onto the bridge. Kirk pushed himself up turning to face him, a smile came to his face as Spock slowly made his way towards him. "Your eyes shine yet again Jim, as though it is YOU leading us on in our adventures..." _

The contact was broke though when Bones grabbed Kirk's arm and took him off the bridge. "Sorry sir, You'll have to ask someone else..."

---

Bones dragged Kirk down the hall, a very tight grip on his arm. He took every shortcut to get the two farthest away from the Bridge and Spock. Eying Bones, Kirk saw an anger he's never seen before...then again, Bones was always angry so it made no difference to him, except the fact, this was a different anger. "People on the Bridge could be dropping in pain and all you can worry about is who I get around...real loyal Bones!"

"Shut the hell up Jim...I saw the way he looked at you, you where doing the same damn thing! You're as "loyal" as I am!" Kirk gasped and struggled to pull away, but Bones kept a steal grip on him. "I haven't done a damn thing to be un-loyal, as you so obviously put it! You are just assuming cause you can't help but be jealous!" Bones stopped walking and he turned Kirk to face him loosening his grip some, but not enough he'd get away. "I'm not jealous...but I have every right to be if I was, and not only that, I'm annoyed and worried!"

Kirk could only rolls his eyes laughing softly. "What's your problem?"

"Your ex is back in your life and you went cupid eyed the minute you saw him, sure you didn't say a thing but I saw it in your damn eyes Jim." Kirk raised his brow shaking his head some. Bones as always was blabbing away like there was no tomorrow. He was making no sense, then again, to him, the guy NEVER did! "I'm annoyed by that...you're always like this, a damn flirt! Relationship or not your always pulling someone in...and the thing that worries me most is your still attracted to that asshole who hurt you!!"

Kirk quickly pulled away. He never told any of his friends what had really ended the relationship with him and Spock, not even Bones. He didn't even really tell him it had ended, he just got close to him again and Bones didn't even bat an eye. The fact that he knew...worried Kirk the most. Bones saw the shock, and this annoyed him more. "I'm a doctor for crying out loud Jim, did you honestly think I wouldn't notice the bruises all over your body. I admit, I thought the bruise on your face was from yet another bar brawl!" He dropped his voice enough for just the two to hear, sure he was mad but the whole ship didn't need to know what they had done together. "..But when I saw the others, especially the one on your lower back, I knew it was different..."

"It was an accident..." Kirk was frantic with the answer and Bones couldn't help but chuckle. "An accident Jim, please...do you know how old that excuse is? He abused you Jim, and here you are still in love with him!!"

"It was my fault, he never would of done it if I hadn't opened my mouth!" Bones raised his hand silencing Kirk, who turned away from him, clearly upset and frantic in searching for a way to get Bones off the subject.

"Do you hear yourself Jim! Defending the man who could of killed you...you where lucky you just got out with a few bruises!!" Suddenly Kirk turned back to Bones and he took his face tight in his hands, looking to him. Bones saw tears in his eyes. "You don't know what happened! You didn't see the look on his face!!" With that said, Kirk booked it fast down the hall and Bones quickly followed.

--

_I know I'm dragging this on, I mean, such a short video and I'm going 4 chapters! ((Prob more, since I'm getting deeper and such)) but I felt it had to end there, I don't want to keep people waiting nor so I want to back a chapter to long to enjoy. _

_Can I just say, I hate doing Spock! ..well not hate, but it's not easy talking in big terms and what not (thus why you don't see much). I tried to be as Spock as I could, but it's not easy being a Vulcan. Nor was it easy to make him beat up Kirk. ((not so good at fighting scenes, I TRIED!) Umm, if anything else doesn't make sense or whatever, email me or tell me in a review and I'll look over and try to fix or explain in later chapters._

_Again, THANK YOU ALL!  
_


	4. Bad Romance

_Okay, So, this chapter took FOREVER!!!! I had only...SECONDS of the video left and I couldn't get this chapter going for ANYTHING. But as I did, I was hating how it was going...I had to re-watch parts over and over again just to be sure things where right. NOT a big fan of this chapt...the beginning anyway, but after reading it again, I liked how it turned out and I really hope you do too._

_Again, Thank You All!!_

_Oh, and I actually LOVED the title of this Chapter ((been listening to a lot of Lady Gaga lately ((Thanks to Star Trek vids and my sis)) and Bad Romance was on the night before I wrote this, and I listened to it today so...whatever haha.  
_

---

Star Trek XI

Hide and Seek

Bad Romance

Kirk quickly turned down a hall, shoving through a few people as he went. Bones wasn't far behind, reaching out as he ran. Lucky for him, he reached Kirk just before they got to the bridge. He grabbed Kirk tightly by the arm, skidding to a quick halt he jerked him to a stop. Gripping his arm tightly he pulled Kirk away and down to the hospital rooms.

---

Going in Bones shoved Kirk onto the nearest bed just as he locked the door. "Unbelievable Jim! ...Guess that proves how much you actually loved me.."

He stepped passed the bed, heading towards a shelf. Kirk shook his head as he caught his breath, he had his eyes shut tight. Bones wasn't sure if it was cause he was in pain, or crying. Either way he didn't give a damn anymore. Quietly Bones took a hold of a hypo spray. He eyed it in silence, then looked to Kirk. He wasn't paying much attention, his mind seemed jumble and his eyes where still closed. He hadn't said a word since they came into the room. It hit Bones like a ton of bricks...Kirk hadn't moved on from Spock, physically he did, but never emotionally. Now he couldn't even look at him, the truth FINALLY sinking in. Something James T. Kirk rarely ever seemed to feel.

Bones sighed and he stepped in front of Kirk. "...This is for your own good Jim." He quickly stabbed the hypo spray into Kirk's neck, causing him to wince and cry out in pain. Bones pulled away as Kirk finally opened his eyes. "What did you..." Before he could finish, he dropped unconscious and with a sigh Bones pulled him up. "Sorry." A click of the lock and he quickly left, heading to the ejection chambers.

Moments later, Kirk was shot out in a pod, to be left on the nearest planet. Bones turned away not wanting to watch. Fueled by anger the moment he saw Spock when they entered the Enterprise, he made it his goal to keep the two apart, even if it got someone hurt. He had been hurt and he figured it was pay back time...For Kirk, Pay back was going to be a bitch.

--

"Approaching warp zone sir." Captain Pike nodded softly as he stood from his chair. "Mr. Spock you have the Conn, Warp when ready.." Spock nodded in response as he stood and took his place in the Captains seat. As Pike left Bones stepped onto the bridge. Spock eyed him quietly. "Doctor...is Mr. Kirk feeling better?"

Bones didn't want to even speak to Spock at the moment, but with him in command, he didn't have much of a choice. With a sigh, a small smile came to his face. He barely glanced to Spock as he replied. "He is resting well now...I promise, he will be fine." He looked ahead out the window, and Spock couldn't help but raise a brow.

When he first heard Kirk talking he had sounded perfectly fine, his voice didn't falter from an illness or suffering. When he had been on the Bridge he had normal skin color and the only annoyance seemed to be from Bones attitude towards him, but nothing else. Bones simply took him away with anger in his eyes, why he was angered confused Spock even more. Slowly he stood. "May I have a word doctor?" Bones turned to him and Spock tilted his head some having seen a roll of his eyes. Clearly, something was bothering the doctor, and he vowed to find out. He nodded towards Sulu as Bones approached. "You have the Conn Sulu." The two then left the Bridge.

---

"I'm getting the feeling that you are under stress, do you mind telling me what it is that is causing this or why?" Bones shook his head looking away, he laughed softly rolling his eyes yet again. "If you don't mind...Sir.." Sarcasm dripped from the word and Spock eyed him carefully. "What stresses me is really my concern alone, and I apologize for not telling you everything of my life."

"What is your problem with me and Mr. Kirk?" Mr. Kirk...MR. KIRK!? The way he said it and how it sounded annoyed the hell out of Bones. Before when Kirk and Spock spoke it was always Jim, never MISTER Kirk, nor even just Kirk! Spocks attempt of being polite and formal was making him sick. "It's Jim sir...it's always been Jim." Bones glared up at Spock, stopping. "You of ALL people should know that! Or did you abuse that just like you abused him!?!" Again, Spock's eyebrow rose. "I'm afraid I don't..."

"Bull shit, you know exactly what I mean!!" Commander or not, this talk wasn't about who was higher up or who's job it was to do this or that, this was personal, between him and Spock. Bones wanted to make it clear that Spock was long gone and needed to get the hell over himself and realize the mistake he made and that being around only made things worse for him and Kirk. "You pulled him into that mess, you fucked up his mind, you made it even worse when you snapped. Now he's nothing but broken and confused. Before you came around I was everything to him, now I'm a damn pity fuck!! All because YOU didn't want anything to do with him." Spock closed the distance between them, he was feeling anger, but didn't show it.

"I suggest you stand back Doctor...what went on between me and Mr. Kirk had and still has nothing to do with you. Sadly he didn't tell you the whole story, which I assumed he would have due to you being such a close "friend" but I guess some things aren't meant to be said and it should be left at that!"

"It was left at that!!! But because you showed up, everything changed! I saw the damn bruises but never questioned it, but I knew, by God I fucking knew! I know how to mind my own business thats why I never brought it up, but you just HAD to be here on the Enterprise...here right beside your good ol' punching bag!" Spock stepped away from Bones, a clinched fist at his side. If this had been anyone else he would of took them out before this whole thing had even started. One Vulcan pinch and it would have been over...but this wasn't just anyone, this was Bones, Kirk's best friend. No matter how Spock felt, he'd never hurt someone dear to Kirk. Slightly calming down, taking a few breaths as he did, he looked to Bones.

"..Take me to see him."

"He's not here Spock." Spock looked up confused. Before he could ask, Bones answered. "He's gone...I sent him away." He looked to Spocks fist. Spock came close to hurting him. Hurting him for accusing him of all the wrong things that had gone on with Kirk. Which by just body language, he knew was never true. Spock really did love Kirk, and the same was given back. Bones didn't know the full story...he just snapped and went over protective for his best friend. Then he figured he could get Kirk to forget and everything would be dandy. Sadly live doesn't just work that way. Quietly he looked Spock in the eyes. "If you really love him...Go get him. He's on Delta Vega." He turned and walked away. Spock, shocked and confused, ran to the Bridge.

---

Buried deep in the snow covered ground, Kirk stirred awake in the pod. Pain racked his body due to the impact. He ignored it though as he regained his vision and full conscious. Ignoring the computer in front of him, he grabbed the bag that was at his side and kicked open the door. After a struggled climb and a few times almost crashing back down, Kirk pushed himself to his feet coming to the top. He was surrounded by snow and wastelands. Everywhere he looked led to no where, the snow falling and wind blowing didn't help see much either. If his voice wasn't held back from cold gasps and chattering teeth, he would of broke down and screamed to the heavens...or whoever the fuck was listening.

---

_So, I may have got some things wrong. For starters. _

_Hypo Spray. ...is that what Bones used called? Or am I totally off...I apologize if I am. Never watched the original series ((Only the first ep but I am getting into it, I own four eps. WEE HAA!)) _

_Yes...Pike is Captain. But nothing is wrong with that. Not sure if Conn is spelled right or even the right word...but I went with the movie on that part, thus why Spock made Sulu in control as he left with Bones. _

_Now, the whole, Mr. Kirk thing. ...That was all I had since Kirk couldn't be called Captain, and since Spock is TRYING to be formal towards a Cadet, I had nothin but Mr. Kirk. Once again, not big on being Spock. I did love how the conversation between him and Bones played out. _

_So, went over this chapter three times. Fixed the spelling I could see and some of the stuff that was written, hopefully I didn't do bad. So, Tell me What you think!_

_((Yes...video ended with Kirk stranded, but I'm going to go deeper, so don't think this is quite over yet. I've got an ending that your goin to love!)  
_


	5. I Will Find You

_This took ALL day....One, cause I didn't know what the fuck I was doing, and Two, cause I slept till 4. Watched 4 eps of TOS. ((Which I'm liking, Mind you!!)) and after that i turned my computer on, opened the chapter then up and walked away. Writers Block was being a bitch!!! But then I smacked it upside the head and took control!!!_

_Hopefully you liked it!!_

_((Title was in my head since last night...took from the song on Last of the Mahicans. (Spelled wrong...i know))  
_

----

Star Trek XI

Hide and Seek

I Will Find You...

After clicking away on the controls and looking over the last of things, Chekov looked towards Sulu and nodded. "We are ready!" Nodding back, Sulu pressed a few buttons on his controls then he reached forward for the lever that would blast them off into Warp speed. He stopped though and both turned hearing the lift doors open.

Before the doors opened fully Spock shoved his way out, and pushed past a few people. "The ship is not prepared to go into Warp Mr. Sulu...we must back track to the planet Delta Vega!" Everyone turned to face him in question. "A cadet was launched onto Delta Vega...and we must retrieve him before any harm comes to him. Turn back now!" Spock placed himself in the Captains seat and pressed a button. "Our mission into Warp shall be postponed, please, no questions asked." As he turned off the intercom, Pike came onto the Bridge. Before Spock could say anything, Pike raised his hand stopping him. He only gave a smile and behind him Spock noticed Bones. The two shared a nod.

Looking over the Bridge, Pike nodded. "You heard the man, Turn the ship around." A Yes Sir rang through the air has everyone quickly got to work. Quietly Spock removed himself from the seat...the two said nothing, but Spock thanked him with his eyes and Pike welcomed with a smile.

---

Down on Delta Vega, now wearing a huge but not so warm jacket, Kirk walked/stumbled along. From the landing point he turned in a circle and went the way he faced after he stopped. With a mind messed with emotions, he didn't care much where he was going or what he would meet. After miles, the cold was starting to get to him. In his hand he held a small transmitter, that though was getting him no where, he'd still speak into it. "..Almost an hour and still no ones here!! Turns out that Bastard Bones has sent me here to die, with no hope of ANY survival!!" Lost in frustration Kirk kept trying to throw the transmitter to the ground and just crush it to millions of pieces, but a grip of hope kept his hand tight around it.

Every now and then he looked towards the sky, always praying Enterprise would be flying high over head. ..it was never there. It became clear that the Enterprise has no worries for just one Cadet, there is more where he came from! His grip on the transmitter loosened. His body shook not from just the cold, but the thought his best friend had betrayed him and his former lover didn't give a damn. He was just a man to Bones and a helper to Spock. Dropping the transmitter and facing towards the wind, Kirk continued.

---

"Keep a lock on me at all times, I will tell you when I have located Kirk." Spock stepped on to the transporter pad facing forward. Pike watched from beside Scotty and Bones stepped up to the steps of the transporter. "Why do you wanna go alone, you don't know whats down there!?" Spock eyed him quietly.

"You didn't either but you sent Kirk a way out of anger...I forgive you Doctor." He looked ahead taking a breath. "By going alone I won't have anyone else to worry about...I don't wish to harm Kirk's friend." Bones rolled his eyes as he shook his head, at least he took the mister off the name, but he was still calling him Kirk. "I'm pretty sure you wish you could...might as well do it while Jim isn't around, it'd probably make us all feel better."

"That's illogical Doctor..."

"It's Bones!"

Spock smiled softly and he nodded looking towards him. "...You'll be the first I contact, Bones." He then nodded to Pike and Scotty. "Energize!" In a flash of light, he vanished. Bones sighed closing his eyes.

---

Appearing on Delta Vega Spock looked around quickly. Wind and snow blew fast and harsh around him. He could barely see a few feet in front of him. At his side his transmitter beeped and he grabbed it and flipped it open. "Commander, I suggest you keep an eye out for ANY sign of Mr. Kirk. We aren't sure what inhabits the planet, if any time is wasted we won't have anything to return home..." Spock nodded softly eying the place even more. "Understood Mr. Scotty...beam up at the first sign of trouble. Search the planet for vitals of Kirk...I doubt through the snow you'll have much luck but we must do everything we can."

"Aye sir!"

Spock quickly closed the transmitter and with one last look he ran forward. Not a clue of where he was going, but mind sent to search and rescue and thats all he ran by.

---

Kirk stopped his steps...which have fallen to just dragging now. His footprints looked like someone had just skied along, but with the snow blowing around like someone shook the place like a snow globe nothing was being left behind...and it was all vanishing. Looking up, Kirk was met with the mouth of a HUGE cave. A part of him told him, if he went in there, he'd be taken out by some damn..whatever the hell lived in there...of course another part told him, go and that'll be the last of your suffering. Kirk thought the options through the best he could. Stand there and freeze to death, dying a slow and painful death that he most likely deserved. Or step into the cave and be ripped to shreds and die faster...another death he most likely deserved. At this point he wished he had Bones to end it for him...if the bastard was stranding him he might as well finish the fucking job!

He stepped forward and soon vanished into the cave. He ran his hand over the wall, using it for support, his body fading from the cold. Fate may have just chosen the slower path...

---

_So, alittle, eh, with the whole Spock turning the ship around and Pike agreeing. For awhile, I didn't think the idea was cool. Nor was it smart...but after reading it again. If Pike or anyone else heard a cadet was stranded, SURE, they may turn back to save them. With questions asked...but, hey, let's just say for the sake of the story, Pike knows what's going on and cares just as much as anyone else!_

_My fave part was Bones and Spock fixing things. I would of hated myself if I kept them going at each others throats. I also love how I have Bones always whining about names. Especially Kirks...which, Spock has dropped to Kirk. Which is better then mister. And he now is in Bones terms with Bones, it's no longer doctor haha. _

_I also enjoyed writing Kirk's parts. Sure, I didn't get him chased down by a monster...cause I'm nice, he's suffered enough, lets not make it worse. Beside...that would be stealing, and i don't wanna steal anymore from great people. Taking the characters and making them do this is bad enough...so, I'm easing up haha._

_Now...to my readers. I don't cliff hang cause I hate you. I cliff hang cause it's right. Apart of me hates to drag on but apart of me see's a good ending and goes with it. Refusing to continue on until next chapt...All in All, I'm quite proud of myself. I've kept the story coming at a good pace...which I usually never do, which saddens me. ((I've got an Uncharted story to finish that I've left hanging for months!!)) But anyway. Look out for more!!! _

_THANK YOU!  
_


	6. T'hy'la

_Very happy with all the reviews I've gotten so far. This chapter got a head start cause I took my notebook with me to town and was able to write as I waited hours for my families doctors appointments and so on and so fourth to finish._

_Might I add...LOVED this chapter!!! All time fave, and I really hope you like it as much as I did writing it and reading it!_

_Chapter title is a fave too....SUCH A BEAUTIFUL WORD!  
_

---

Star Trek XI

Hide and Seek

T'hy'la

Sitting in the transporter room, Bones stared quietly out the window. He eyed the planet in silence. When he sent Kirk away he had nothing but anger in his mind. He hadn't cared what was to happen to him nor where he would land. He knew the planet from past travels, but that was it. Now thinking about it, he was worried. Though the two fought, they where still best friends. Had always been and he had really hoped they'd always would be. Thinking about it, they always had something to argue about. Kirk always cheating in his classes, or Bones being to perfect and clean when it came to everything around him. One week they'd be at each others throats, the next they'd be hanging off each other in the weirdest friendship way ever. People stared but they never cared. Their friendship had gone on a limb though when Kirk got closer...it went even further when Spock showed up. The limb snapped when the relationship broke off. Bones didn't care, thus why he snatched Kirk back up.

If he had known it would of ended up like this, he would of never done it, and just kept Kirk as a best friend.

Sighing, Bones closed his eyes then growling he turn to the transporter pad and stepped onto it. Scotty blinked watching. "Hey! Didn't the commander tell you to stay!?" Bones glared at him. "I forced you alright...Energize!" After taking a look around, making sure no one else saw. Scotty pressed the button and Bones vanished. Being alone, Scotty leaned back in his seat and whistled softly. As though he didn't see a thing

---

Spock ran quickly into the cave. He had seen it in the distance and ran towards it. It was logical for any man to take refuge in a huge cave. It not only shielded out the snow, but if gone in deep enough warmth could be found. Logical, but not always right. Raising his phaser he set it to kill and cautiously walked in.

His steps crushed the snow which made soft noises. His breathing echoed, soft but the cave made them louder. Suddenly his echoes came more than his own as a cough broke the silence. His ears twitched as he followed the sound, phaser gripped tightly. A semi-conscious Kirk soon came into view.

He was against the wall, his head was rocking back and fourth as he fought to keep awake. In front of him was a small dying fire that only burned small ambers. Spock eyed it and knew that it hadn't lasted long. Slowly he stepped up to Kirk's side and nealed down. "Kirk...can you hear me? Please respond in anyway if you can...Just look at me if thats all you can do!" His voice was panicked, something he'd never show. EVER, but seeing Kirk like this brought out many emotions. For a few seconds, minutes to him, Kirk did nothing. Fear, had hit Spock hard. He slowly raised his hand as he reached out for Kirk. Just as he was about to touch him, Kirk jumped taking a huge shivered breath. Spock pulled back sighing in relief. "Kirk...are you..."

"Mr. Spock..." Kirk laughed weakly. Slowly he raised his head, his eyes where dull and he had to fight to keep them open. "Mis..ter..S...Spo...Spock!"

"Yes Kirk. Are you alright?"

Kirk eyed Spock quietly as Spock watched him closely. "It's...fucking freezing! And...And you're in NORMAL clothes!" He began laughing and Spock quickly climbed to his feet. "We must leave Kirk!" Quickly he reached out and took Kirk tightly by the arm, but before he could stand him up Kirk quickly pulled back crying out. His eyes where now fully opened as he gasped for air. Spock raised a brow as Kirk slowly stood up, pushing himself as far as he could into the wall. ...Fear was in his eyes. A surge of pain hit Spocks heart. He was afraid of him. When he spoke it had been to an illusion. The cold got to Kirk and he assumed he was dying. Coming face to face with the truth was worse.

Spock raised his hand in surrender, showing Kirk he meant no harm. "I have come to return you to the Enterprise. Please, let me help you..."

"...No." Spock blinked. Kirks breathing had calmed down. His eyes had fear, anger, and even sadness. "You don't care nor does Bones! Just...leave me alone." Kirks legs suddenly gave in and he fell. Spock quickly caught him before he hit the ground. He struggled with him as Kirk fought to pull away. Nealing down to lower Kirk carefully he sighed. Looking him over he saw his eyes watering. No tears fell but as Kirk shook and took his breaths, Spock knew he had broken. Loosening his grip, he rest Kirk against the wall holding him up so he didn't fall. "Wither you wish to return to the Enterprise or not, you will die here if you don't. If that's what you wish, which...I find confusing, but I won't allow it."

"Why the hell do you give a damn? I'm nothing to you anymore...just another Cadet to help on these damn missions. ...Nothing else." Kirk lowered his head taking a tired breath. Spock listened as he spoke, Every word was a struggled breath, being forced out as the cold seemed to take it all away from him. Pain forced the words out, and Spock sighed. "That is...illogical..." He stopped to think his words through. He turned his gaze from Kirk and stared at the ground. His grip was soft on Kirk's shoulder as he moved taking breaths. He was afraid if he let go that would be it... "You aren't just...nothing..You are..."

Kirk shoved Spock away some as he attempted to stand. "You know what I mean!!"

"...More to me then nothing...more then a Cadet." Stopping for a breath, he looked Kirk in the eyes, who looked back. His blue eyes seemed to lighten up. Hope inside. It gave Spock a warm feeling. He stood to his feet to meet Kirks eyes better. "You are my T'hy'la.." Kirk stopped his breath. Many times in the academy he read about this word, glancing over the meaning and where it originated from. Friends...Brothers...Lovers. He couldn't care less about it then, nor did he when he was with Spock, but hearing it now, it broke and mended his heart. It brought tears of joy and sadness to his eyes...he said nothing as Spock put himself closer to him.

Kirk leaned back against the wall, resting his head on it, tiredness taking over more of his body and he closed his eyes as Spock placed his lips softly on his. A shiver went through Kirk's body and he gasped softly, allowing entrance for Spocks tongue, which he took gladly. The sudden warmth of Spock's body and tongue was over whelming. He had noticed many times before that a Vulcan's body was more warm then a humans...he got the full effect here.

Kirk pulled back for air, leaning his head back gasping. Spock continued to kiss him though, running his lips down his jaw line and to his neck, licking different areas, bringing out gasps and soft moans. Having found sensitive spots many times before. As he did that with his mouth he slowly unbuttoned Kirk's coat. He then wrapped his arms tightly around his body, pulling him as close as possible. Kirk shivered, despite being warmer then he ever had in his whole life. After he nuzzled into him, Spock kissed his way back up to Kirk's lips...and stopped. Slowly he pulled back. "I wish to perform a Mind Meld..." Kirk blinked raising a brow. Mind Meld...something he sadly chose to ignore in his studies, but trusting Spock, he nodded softly. With that, Spock raised his hand and softly put his fingers on Kirk's face, placing them in there rightful spots. Leaning in he took Kirk into another kiss, keeping his fingers on his face. He smiled softly feeling Kirk tense up and gasp softly between a kiss as their minds melded.

The mind meld not only let thoughts be seen together and shared, but emotional transference occurred. With this meld Spock thought of the times Kirk and him had been together, all the kisses they shared, and the love they had made. It hadn't been so intense back then, but as it hit Kirk, the moans, gasps, and shaking of his body made it so much better. He had to grip Spocks arms tightly so he wouldn't fall.

Spock enjoyed every moment, his heart being over whelmed with the thoughts Kirk had hidden away from him...even after there break up. The fantasies and the want he kept locked away. He deepened the kiss as Kirk moaned once again, and as he pushed himself into him, he made sure to grind against Kirk, bringing out a more loud beautiful moan. With the meld and so much contact...it was killing Kirk. Spock suddenly pulled away ear twitching and his hand quickly left Kirk's face. He quickly caught him though as Kirk almost dropped, gasping hard. His eyes where dulled with lust, and he was lost in ecstasy. He looked up to Spock in confusing...to emotionally tired to question.

"A certain someone followed..."

Both Kirk and Spock looked towards the entrance, and Bones waltz into view. He had a phaser gripped tightly at his side.

---

_I loved the beginning with Bones and Scotty. I haven't seen the two interact yet but I just had to put it. It's hard doing Scotty, the words, but actions, I had fun doing!_

_Fave part of this whole thing...Spock and Kirk in the cave. As you know, Kirk is a wise ass so I just had to put him calling Spock Mr. Spock, when he never had before. it's all part of there "I'm the bigger and better man" gene or whatever. IT'S THE EGO!!_

_T'hy'la. One of my new fave words. It's such a romantic word!!! ...I studied up on it more so I didn't look stupid putting it in this chapter. I can't wait to hear it in the Star Trek sequel(s) ((Even if it's just for educational purposes!)) Also, Spock kissing Kirk with a human kiss. As I wrote that I thought, how the fuck would Spock know that, but then it hit me...DUH, he was in a relationship before, and he is part human and SMART!!! ...Brain Fart, but it was fixed haha. Mouth to Mouth is so much better then fingers to fingers, although the fingers to fingers is rather cute.  
_

_Oh, and the mind meld thing. ...is it used for sexual intentions. That I do not know...i went with what I know. Which was mostly just the emotional transference and the seeing of other minds. And I figured...WHY NOT!!  
_

_Now...I apologize for having Bones interrupt such a HOTT moment. ((As I wrote that i couldn't stop thinking of Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto going on ((As Kirk and Spock of course)). And to be honest, these guys are my first, ACTUAL people Slash. REAL LIFE people. Most my slash crushes are on anime and manga characters, NEVER real life. So, doing that was difficult yet, of course hot. Being my first REAL slash, I didn't want to go to far...I'm going to save it for future stories. ((Yes, there will be more!)) And I kinda feel Eh, about the whole thing. _

_It's been forever since I've done a story like this so I'm rusty. Also, I was going to have this be my last chapter, but I got an idea from a review and just HAD to continue to at least, ONE more chapter. So, ENJOY my lovely readers and fellow Spirk fans...or Kirk and Bones. ((Is there a name for them yet)) Which ever you prefer!  
_


	7. Midnight Brawl

_I couldn't just stop and go to sleep without continuing. OMG, I probably would of dreamt about it lol. So...here it is ladies and germs. The last Chapter *cries* I'm hurt and sad it must end...but as dully as good ol' Spock put it "All good things must come to an end" And remembering that I want to punch his lights out!!! But... *shoves violence aside*_

_I THANK YOU ALL!!! MY REVIEWERS AND READERS, AND OF COURSE THE CREATOR OF THIS FINE STORY IDEA!! WITHOUT HER, THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE EXISTED!!! AND I'M GLAD TO HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO HAVE MADE IT INTO A STORY!!!_

_ENJOY AND THANK YOU!!!_

_(Couldn't think of a better title, it hit me when I started and I stuck with it!)  
_

---

Star Trek XI

Hide and Seek

Midnight Brawl

"Well, I see you've found Jim. ...Did it not occur to you to return to the Enterprise then?"

Spock stepped away from Kirk as he put his hands behind his back, falling fast into formal mode. "I felt it was better to check over Kirk's vitals and physical meaning before trying to move him. I would hate to harm him in anyway." Bones only rolled his eyes in reply. His gaze then stopped on Kirk.

"He seems perfectly fine to me. ...Beside the gasping for air and the sweat running down his face, oh, his eyes don't look the same as usual. But I bet you know the reason for that, don't you!?" He spit the words out like they where poison. In the ship he was feeling bad for what he did, but coming up to the cave he heard things he should of never and ever wanted to hear, and that just made him remember why Kirk was here in the first place. "So what's the deal now Spock...you with him or not? Or are you just going to wait to snap again and this time hopefully kill him!?"

"Stand down Doctor!"

"You are unbelievable!! One day your walking past the guy like he's not even there and the next your all over him like he's some whore!!"

This caused Spock to snap. He vowed he wouldn't hurt Bones, but the bastard had pushed it to far. Insulting him and someone who he claimed to be his best friend. Quickly he stepped forward, ready to maneuver the Vulcan Pinch. Behind him Kirk shoved off the wall and he grabbed him tightly by the arm. With the strength he had left he pulled on Spock, but fading fast it didn't seem to phase him. He was only dragged along as Spock continued. "No, Wait!! Stop it you two!" Spock stopped.

Bones looked over the two quietly. He hadn't moved from his spot but he was in a stance prepared to fight to the death. His phaser raised and set to kill. He let his hands drop and he smirked. "Come out with it Jim..." Kirk looked over quietly. He put himself between the two, keeping his hand on Spocks arm. "...You never stopped loving him did you? The relationship ended but in your head it kept right on going. You fucked me with the thought of him..."

"Bones..."

"You're a hopeless romantic!" Bones laughed as he raised his hand shrugging. They quickly fell fast to his sides as he backed up a little. Kirks hand fell from Spocks arm and he stepped towards Bones, as Bones continued to back away, a smirk on his face. "You came back cause you had no one else to fuck with...you figured you'd get some thrill out of it all. Hell, I'm strong like him...maybe not Vulcan strong, but strong, and you made it so I was him. Jim...You never change.."

"...I always knew you where the jealous type." Bones raised a brow stopping. He watched and a slight smirk could be seen on Kirk's face as he continued towards him. He stopped only a few inches in front of him. His eyes where back to the mischievous blue eyes, and despite his weakness, his ego had taken over and was in full cocky mode. "Every thing I had said about him caused you to twitch...your eyes filled with hate. The words you spoke, no matter how hard you tried, ALWAYS came out with a burning envy." He chuckled softly shaking his head. "You aren't so good at hiding your feelings..." The two eyed each other and a full smirk showed on Kirk's face. "One touch on your sensitive ears and you where off...And you call me a whore.."

The stare was made of fire and brimstone. If looks could kill Kirk would have been dropped. His stare back never faltered though, this pissed Bones off even more. "I may not be able to hide my feelings so well, but I at least don't have to be fucking with someone every second of my life! Look at you Jim...you're dragging yourself, Spock, and my life down! You first fucked with me then you turned around and fucked with him, which then resulted in him fucking with you, which in the end makes you the victim, when in reality you're the cause for all of this!!"

Kirk rolled his eyes stepping back some. He placed his hands on his sides and looked off to the side shaking his head. Spock watched the two closely. He knew the two had to talk it out, but he stayed cautious. If Bones made any sudden movements, he'd be knocked senseless and may never wake again.

"I'm the cause for all of this....How Bones, HOW!?" He faced Bones and closed the distance between them. He dropped his voice some, as though he wanted only them to hear. "You're the bigger man Bones...for Christ sakes your a doctor. If you wanted to stop me so badly, all you could of done was hypo spray me or whatever the hell it is you use now...and it'd all be over. But no...you dragged it on. Admit it. You liked...no...loved it!" Bones could only glare. Though Spock was seemingly yards away, Bones knew if he tried ANYTHING, he'd be out like a light before he could even THINK of trying anything! He sighed.

"I hate you so much Jim....Everything about you. Your demeanor, your attitude...your fucking Sex appeal! EVERYTHING!! You're like a fucking drug I can't quit...and if you keep this up, Spock will regret ever being with you! ...And then, you'll have no one to run to."

Kirk slowly backed up shaking his head. "...I never liked you much either Bones. Picky, demanding...jealous!" He said the word with a slight smirk and enthusiasm. "You would have been the death of me..." Bones watched as Kirk stopped at Spocks side. Carefully he eyed the two and sighed.

"I wish I could have..."

Kirk said nothing as Spock pulled out the transmitter. "Beam us up Mr. Scotty." As the three where surrounded by lights, Kirk and Bones shared one last hard look, then looked away as they vanished.

---

Having returned to the Enterprise, Bones quickly vanished from the room to return to his duties. Before Spock took a step, Kirk had passed out cold. Spock quickly caught him before he hit the ground and with a sad attempt of Scotty helping, he eventually rushed him to Sickbay.

Despite hating each others guts now, Bones fixed Kirk up. He tucked him into warm blankets and injected a hypo spray that was made to warm up the body in these type of situations. Spock watched this all in silence, standing a foot away. After it all Bones left and was never seen again, Spock called back to the Bridge and reported what had happened, and Pike let him stay.

Hours later he sat at the bed side, hand in hand, starring off into space. He jolted from his day dreaming when Kirk suddenly jumped and began groaning as he coughed. Quickly Spock stood and went to his side. Kirk stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He winced from the lights above shining down bright on him. Spock watched then quickly looked towards the door where the computer was. "Dim lights!" The lights dimmed and Kirk looked to Spock, his vision slowly coming back. "Are you feeling alright Kirk?"

"...I'm burning up." In one swift motion Spock ripped all the blankets off Kirk's body. Kirk slowly sat up taking a breath as he looked around the room. "Thanks.." Though it was only hours, it felt like days he had been stranded, and he just wanted to kiss the ground. But he'd never do that, even alone he wouldn't. After one last look, Kirk looked down. This caused Spock to raise a brow.

"Are you not feeling well enough yet? Perhaps you should..."

"T'hy'la..." Spock stayed quiet listening. He almost smiled hearing such a word come from Kirk's mouth. It was questioned...but all the same, loving. Kirk raised his head, but didn't look to him. "Is that true...do...do you still love me?"

Spock looked down. Moment of truth. Since the day he laid eyes on him, Spock always loved Kirk. Drunk or not, he was always there, no matter what. Spock loved it more when he showed up sober...and he'd question and worry about him. It was the best feeling in the world, and he was thankful he was part human. ...It broke his heart when he snapped and hurt Kirk. It wasn't his intention, but he didn't want the relationship to go on and have it turn out much worse. He didn't want blood on his hands, especially Kirks. Seeing Kirk with Bones hurt him, but with his Vulcan mind he pushed it aside and continued through life as normal. ...But when you put him in a ship with the other, there was no avoiding it.

After thinking it through, Spock raised his head and stepped in front of Kirk. "I never stopped..." Kirk looked to him, the same look he had when T'hy'la was spoken in the cave. He smirked softly. "But...I won't continue, until you call me just Spock." The cocky smirk Spock came to love appeared on Kirk's face.

"Just Spock?"

Spock nodded. "Affirmative...Just Spock, if you don't mind." Kirk sat tall taking a deep breath. Leaning his head back he sighed out, a relieved sigh and he smiled. "If that's the case...just Spock." His gaze met Spocks, who was shaking his head at Kirk's sarcastic words. "...I require you to call me just Jim, no, Mr. Kirk or...Kirk. Just...Jim!" With the Jim he nodded as though he was trying to understand it himself. Spock smiled. "Fine...then kiss me...Jim." Kirk smiled and leaned in close, but he was stopped as Spock placed his finger over his mouth. Quietly he raised his other hand up, holding up just his index and middle finger. Kirk looked quietly, then with a smile he raised up his own two fingers and put them against Spocks softly. They shared a warm smile, and then, curling there fingers over the others, they leaned in close and kissed each other softly on the lips.

---

_So, this chapter was a bitch. For starters, I love Kirk and Bones friendship so it killed me to pull them apart and have them go at each others throats. Another toughie was Kirk's attitude towards it all...at the beginning, I almost had him weak and crying. Which...though sexy and sad in the movie, wouldn't have gone so well in the story! So, I found the inner, REAL Kirk and brought him up, and OMG, that was awesome!!! _

_"You're a hopeless romantic" All time fave line. It just hit me and I had to put it!!! I'm in love with banter between these boys! And congratulate me will you, I almost made Spock end Bones. But my Angel conscious owned the Devil and everyone got out alive. My fave part of the cave scene though was Bones and Kirks last words to each other. ...So dark, evil, and sexy!!!_

_My fave part and best thing I've EVER written though, was the end with Spock and Kirk. I had the whole "do you still love me?" Thing since like, the third chapter. And i'm so glad I finally got to put it. It was suppose to happen in the cave, but after getting hit with the Bones idea, it was pushed aside, and turned out better!!! Oh, and I also couldn't wait to put the whole "Call me Spock. Call me Jim." thing. _

_And to be honest. Almost cried when I finished this. It was so mushy and romantic. The Vulcan kiss then human kiss as they kept the vulcan kiss going. That's like...so corny yet, so BEAUTIFUL!!!! Oh...would Spock ever blurt right out, "Kiss me!" Not sure but...shh._

_AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! And I'm so glad you enjoyed the story!!! Trust me...there will be more where this came from ((Hopefully my own ideas next time, but I'm stuck on Star Trek forever. I'm...Living long and prospering off it *hahahahaha*  
_


End file.
